Madoka's House
The Kaname residence is the home of Madoka Kaname and her immediate family in Mitakihara, including her mother Junko, father Tomohisa, and younger brother Tatsuya, in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. The house as depicted in the anime is an ultramodern building with distinctively angular modernist design cues. Over the course of the anime, a fraction of the house's interiors are revealed, including Madoka and Junko's bedrooms, the (unusually spacious) bathroom, and the kitchen and dining room. The house's garden is tended by Tomohisa. 100 Questions included other minor aspects of the house. Question 82 reveals it is located in an unspecified part of Mitakihara's suburbs, while question 83 specifies how the house was conceived (Tomohisa's architect friend designed the house and Junko's friend, who runs a construction company, built it). The design of the Kaname residence is much more conventional in the manga adaptation, and the house is not featured in Puella Magi Oriko Magica, as the manga does not center around Madoka. The architectural design may have been influenced by glass houses or other modern home designs of significance, such as the Nested House N, depicted in the image below. Bathroom The house features an enormous bathroom with digital displays on the walls. In the first episode, they show the prices of several currency pairs, a map, and the foliage around the house. In episode 2, the currency board has been replaced by a weather map, some displays are turned off, and two are showing a basin within the bathroom, but fail to detect Kyubey, who was bathing in that basin. The currency board, which is presumably relevant to Junko's work, shows the following values. These currency pairs traded near the listed values in Spring 2009, especially on Friday, April 3. Episode 1 also took place on a Friday, but 2009 is incompatible with the calendar in Homura's hospital room. Kitchen There is a kitchen with an ordinary table, a free-standing counter, and a good view of the yard. Various parts of the kitchen change between the early and later episodes, so the house may have two kitchens, or the changes may have been production errors. Bedroom Junko's bedroom features stage-style lights and a staircase leading upwards. There are many chairs, a common decorative theme in this house. Madoka's Room Madoka's room is most likely located on the top floor. The night time view of the house in episode 3 shows a light in the upper right, and Madoka had a light on at that time. Madoka went down the stairs when her mother came home drunk, so her room is not on the first floor, which makes Homura's appearance outside her window in episode 10 all the more surprising to Madoka. Speculation *The Madoka PSP game's world map gives the approximate location of the Kaname residence. **According with the PSP world map, the Kaname residence is located to the western part of the city, there seems to be a body of water nearby and to the east, a park. To the north is what appears to be commercial buildings. The Akemi residence is located south of it. To the south of the Kaname residence is the Miki residence, a residential apartment. Starting from the Miki residence to the west, there is the Kamijou residence. For Madoka and Sayaka to reach the school they have to cross the bridge that goes over a river of the city. Category:Homes of Heroes Category:Heroic Locations Category:Heroic Symbolism